Undervirus
|date = April 15, 2017‎ |website = DeviantArt (Story) Tumblr (Not Avaliable) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |medium = Comic |status = In Progress |creator = Jeyawue |artist = Jeyawue |composer = Crimzan}} Undervirus is an AU made by Jeyawue. The story switches from the Undertale game and in the real world throughout the plot. Frisk is a girl from the human world. Monsters only exist in fairy tales and videogames. She spends most of her time in front of her computer, but one day it is infected by a strange virus. Her ghostfriend "Chara", wants to clean her PC, but Frisk quickly realizes that the virus has a seemingly independent existence, one with which she can intervene freely. It's a game. The game is becoming the bitter truth as monsters begin to come out of the computer. Characters Undertale Characters Frisk Frisk is a normal girl from the human world. She is a little computer addicted and all the time alone at home. She has a hard time befriending people even when she is absolute pacifist and friendly (except for some games like shooter). But even with her immense patience, Frisk doesn't fear to tell others her opinion. She will change later a lot and gain a special ability. Chara She is the second one who fell out of the game. It's the evil reincarnation from the Genocide ending which asks you to help her in destroying other worlds. She lost most of her memory at the beginning but remembered after she entered the game again as Player. As a ghost she can't be seen outside of the game. She usually carries a little Chara-Doll around her or uses screens, paper or windows to write on them. She has the abilities of a Poltergeist and can also still summon her REAL KNIFE. Chara will fall out later again while she is a Player. With that she will remain in the body of the Player. She will still have the same abilities, just an added physical body and small wings. Sans The third who fell out. After experiencing a Genocide run caused by Chara, Sans fell injured and with zero HP out of the game into Frisk's basement. He survived and healed while Xans was in his body. Because of his teleportation ability, Sans is now able to switch between the real and game worlds. Since he left the game he also doesn't lose his memory after a reset anymore. The skeleton hates Frisk at first and wants her to stop playing with their world, until other monsters fall out of the game. Since then his goal is to free all monsters from the game. Because of Xans, Sans's abilities changed. He can't use bones and gaster blasters anymore, but has the same attacks as Xans. Sans is also able to see the viruses ingame now, to everyone's surprise. Xans will immediately use this chance to kill him, again. Papyrus & Flowey Papyrus is the brother of Sans and a cheerful happy, naive skeleton, eager to become member of the Royal Guard. Until Sans happens to be outside during a reset. Sans got deleted from the game's existence, leaving Papyrus all alone. Now, Papyrus got raised as child from the evil Flowey. Flowey taught him "It's kill or be killed" and that LV means everything in this world to survive. Papyrus is now an experienced and feared fighter. He is mistakenly known as the murderer of Queen Toriel and chased by Undyne and the Royal Guard. Papyrus is a sad, depressed person which only wants to be friends with everybody, but doesn't know how. And Flowey won't let his little toy go. Xans Xans is the virus doppelganger of Sans. His name is Sans as well until Frisk renames him to Xans to respect his indiviual being. Xans is an aggressive and mistrusting person. It is hard to befriend him, but once you did he protects you with everything he has. His abilites are all databased and filled with coding. He also has "datawings", can teleport and use the blue soul mode like Sans. He gained a different appearance long ago through DETERMINATION. The right eyesocket is special shaped, his eyes have different colors and size, his feet are raptor claws. Xans has a special affection for every AU Papyrus and wants to save and protect everyone. On the back of his skull is a flower from Vlowey to force him to do things for him. He has an another form that looks like Error Sans a bit, but he's not in the AU. The only way to release that form is to use a remote. Vapyrus Vapyrus is the virus doppelganger of Papyrus. Renamed by Frisk. Vapyrus acts like the classic Papyrus to comfort Xans. Vapyrus is an open, friendly and curious person. Sometimes he forgets to talk loud like the original Papyrus and acts slighty thoughtful, sad- but these moments are really rare. As a virus he still destroys and does bad stuff, but he doesn't exactly know "it's bad" since it's his only purpose in "life". He is befriended with Vundyne and Xans. Vundyne Vundyne is the virus doppelganger of Undyne. Renamed by Frisk. Vundyne acts pretty much like the classic Undyne, she only is a little more sassy, mean and sometimes evil. She believes that they all get to be free one day. She is a good friend of Vapyrus and Xans, but sometimes she abuses the flower on Xans' skull, causing him indescribable pain when he annoys her. Vasriel & Vlowey Vasriel and Vlowey are doppelganger of Asriels different forms. They both exist at the same time and are attached to each other through Vloweys vines. They also share one SOUL. Vasriel & Vlowey are evil, can be counted to the antagonists of the story. They blackmail Xans and use him like a slave. They prefer to watch and act in the background. Gaster The first who fell out of the game. Gaster was the first who fell out and got deleted from the timeline because of a reset. The scientist somehow managed to get into the code of Undertale and edit it. He is the cause why monster were falling out of the virtual reality. Gaster also lost his form and is now embodied with only floating hands and a mask. He fights against Frisk until he realized that she means no harm. Gaster causes a lot of trouble. More of the characters can be found on the Creator's Deviantart. Added Characters Ryu Ryu is a modified copy of Xans, created by Chara. He uses bones, blasters, a scythe and a black soul mode (Dependency) in battle. Ryu is meant to be a reaper/deathgod to see dead people. That way Chara made sure that Ryu would be able to see her. Because he was added to the Undertale game, but had no placement in the story, he got stuck in the secret room in Snowdin and nearly died there. He was able to see the code and viruses watching him, but he couldn't leave the room, and neither could he eat the stuff in it. When he finally fell out, Chara took care of him. Since he already loved her like she programmed it, he only got more bounded through her affection. They are like partners, or lovers. Ryu's personality is pretty simple: He wants to kill, but neither does he want trouble. So he holds back and is bored most of the time. Since Chara consideres Frisk & Co. as family he would never harm them and stays neutral. Miscellaneous Concept When a character falls out of the game and a reset occurs, the character gets deleted. This affects the story of Undertale in numerous ways. Everyone who leaves the game code forever will be forgotten and treated like they never existed. Every person in existence who depended on someone who got erased from the game will either * Forget the characters who were erased and will depend on others when they are older than 20 years old. * Never exist again if they are under 20 years old because the reason of their existance is erased and 20 years plays again from the start without a reason for them to be alive. Viruses Since the game is a virus, there are doppelgängers of every boss monster in a virtual version. These viruses aren't part of the game and can't be seen, heard or felt. They also can't interact with the gameworld and live in it's code. They eat, corrupt and destroy data on the gadget they infect. They can also fall out of the device. If the viruses corrupt someone/something, that thing's code gets crashed and mixed up. The being will lack its senses, hearing, seeing, feeling, smelling, tasting. It won't even know if it's still alive or if it's already dead. Story |-|Prologue= * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 |-|Anti-Virus= * Cover * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 * Page 21 * Page 22 * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 |-|UnEXPected= * COVER * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 * Page 21 * Page 22 * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 * Page 26 * Page 27 |-|Falling out/Falling down= * COVER * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 * Page 21 * Page 22 * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 * Page 26 * Page 27 * Page 28 * Page 29 * Page 30 * Page 31 |-|How to save a world= * COVER * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 * Page 21 * Page 22 * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 * Page 26 * Page 27 * Page 28 * Page 29 * Page 30 * Page 31 * Page 32 * Page 33 * Page 34 * Page 35 * Page 36 * Page 37 * Page 38 * Page 39 * Page 40 * Page 41 * Page 42 * Page 43 * Page 44 * Page 45 * Page 46 * Page 47 * Page 48 * Page 49 * Page 50 * Page 51 * Page 52 * Page 53 * Page 54 * Page 55 * Page 56 * Page 57 * Page 58 * Page 59 * Page 60 * Page 61 |-|Flying Shreds= * COVER * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 * Page 21 * Page 22 * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 * Page 26 * Page 27 * Page 28 * Page 29 * Page 30 * Page 32 * Page 32 * Page 33 * Page 34 * Page 35 * Page 36 * Page 37 * Page 38 * Page 39 * Page 40 * Page 41 * Page 42 * Page 43 Gallery virusgrillbys.png|Virus!Grillby by Jeyawue xans__by_professorblood2004-dah8z2w.png|Xans Fanart by ProfessorBlood2004 undervirus_birthday__vapyrus__by_xharpienightx-db5cpfm.jpg|Vapyrus fanart by Harpie _contest_entry____j_o_i_n___m_e_by_scribbleshadows-db4er9x (1).png|Xans/True!Xans Fanart by ScribbleShadows _request__ryu_by_maxlad-daocsxa.png|Ryu Fanart by Maxlad 49a79ba129f92bc9daa80a6a563741c1-daqkl0k.png|True!Xans Fanart by XenomorphicDragon 5f5344622afcd3eeb378e68d32537019.jpg|Undervirus Fanart by Sverdy undervirus_sans__request__by_reginasmile-dazdht4.png|Xans Fanart by ReginaSmile undervirus_xans___gift_for_jeyawue____by_floatywaffles-db4trw4.jpg|Xans Fanart by FloatyWaffles _commision__virus_sans_spritesheet_by_toreodere-dabm6lk (1).png|Virus!Sans Spritesheet by Teodere _art_trade__ryu_by_mega1126-davf1fl.jpg|Ryu by Mega1126 undervirus_papysans_art_trade_by_zullyvantas-da8scya.jpg|Papyrus and Sans by ZullyVentas Trivia * All Viruses also have a TRUE form. which is there * After 20 years, the game repeats again after a reset with the avaliable data. * There is a version of the comic that is translated in German on Jeyawue's Devianart. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event Category:Comic